leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
盖伦/技能数据
}} Abilities . * Perseverance's health regeneration will be cut by 50% by Grievous Wounds if it was applied without dealing damage with or . * Perseverance is disabled whether Garen takes damage from champions, turrets or neutral monsters. |firstname = Decisive Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Garen removes all slows affecting him and gains 35% bonus movement speed for a duration. In addition, his next melee attack within 4.5 seconds will deal physical damage, which can critically strike, and silence the target. * No cost *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Decisive Strike is an autoattack modifier that removes all slows affecting Garen, increases Garen's movement speed for a short duration, and causes Garen's next autoattack to deal bonus physical damage and silence the target. * * * Decisive Strike can critically strike; that said, only 100% of your bonus AD and not the 140% of total AD (or the base damage of decisive strike) factors in to the critical strike calculations. * Decisive Strike's on-hit effect and movement speed buff are independent. Using the enhanced autoattack will not remove the movement speed buff. * Decisive Strike will proc on turrets and other structures, applying bonus damage but not the silence. |secondname = Courage |secondinfo = (Passive): Garen's armor and magic resistance are increased by 20% |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Garen places a defensive shield on himself, decreasing all damage taken and reducing crowd control by 30% for a duration. * No cost |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Courage passively grants Garen increased armor and magic resistance equal to a percentage of however much armor and magic resistance he already has. When activated, Courage is a self-target ability that places a shield buff on Garen, reducing all incoming damage and incoming crowd control by a percentage for a short duration. * Courage's passive benefits are not lost while the ability is on cooldown. * Courage will not reduce true damage. |thirdname = Judgment |thirdinfo = (Active): Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies every half second. Minions and neutral monsters take 75% damage from this ability. Garen can deactivate Judgment early by activating the ability again after 0.5 seconds. Garen ignores unit collision, but his movement speed is slowed by 20% if spinning through minions. Judgment's damage can critically strike, in which case, only the bonus damage will be multiplied. * No cost *'Diameter of AoE:' 330 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Judgment is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all enemy units around Garen. Garen also ignores unit collision while Judgment is active, but he is slowed while pathing through minions. * While Judgment is active Garen cannot autoattack, but may still move and use his other champion abilities, summoner spells and item actives. ** Garen will benefit from 's slow removal and movement speed boost, but cannot apply its autoattack modifier since Garen cannot attack while Judgment is active. ** If is used, Garen will stand still until Judgment expires. He will then use Demacian Justice as long as the target is still in vision; this cast can hit the target even if it has left the ability's casting range. * Judgment cannot be interrupted by crowd control. ** Stuns and snares will immobilize Garen, but he will continue to deal damage around him. ** Silences will only prevent Garen from deactivating the ability early. * Judgment can critically strike but only the bonus damage portion of the ability will crit. * Judgment is subject to a linear crit bonus damage penalty of 50%. This means that if you have 100 damage from the ratio on Judgement, on a crit, you deal 50 more damage. For example, increases the crit multiplier to 50% + 50% = 100% and increases it by 10%. * Judgmnt's total duration is 3 seconds, and actually damages every 0.5 seconds for half of the stated damage per second on the tooltip. As it does damage right from the instant the ability starts, 0.5 seconds at the end of the ability's duration causes no damage. |ultiname = Demacian Justice |ultiinfo = (Active): Garen brings down Demacian Justice on his opponent, dealing magic damage, plus additional magic damage based on how much health his opponent is missing. * No cost *'Range:' 400 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Demacian Justice is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy champion. Demacian Justice's damage is increased by an amount scaling to the target's missing health. * Demacian Justice has a brief channel time (0.5s) upon cast before activation. * Demacian Justice will hit its target even if it out of range, provided that the target was in range when it started its casting animation and provided that the target is within (sight?) range when it finishes. (I.e. If Ezreal, LeBlanc or Shaco double- after channeling begins or Recall finishes, Demacian Justice will not hit its target but will not go on cooldown either. }} Category:英雄技能数据